Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of secured communications. More specifically, one embodiment of the invention relates to a system and method for embedding commands within a message where any embedded command is processed upon confirmation that the message originated from an authenticated electronic device.
General Background
For the last decade, major advancements in high-technology have occurred, and such advancements continue to occur at an accelerated pace. As a result, product development cycles have become increasingly shorter over the years, which have posed a number of problems.
For instance, one problem is that, by needing to release products at a greater pace in order to compete in the marketplace, there are times when the released product does not have all of its intended features. Hence, it has become increasingly important to be able to have rudimentary control over an electronic product after release, such as being able to expand and upgrade the electronic product over the Internet.
As an example, in accordance with conventional communications schemes, servers are authorized to only send certain commands for remote control of clients, namely those commands that are provided in accordance with a communication protocol agreed upon by the servers and clients beforehand. For instance, software updates may require a particular protocol to be followed prior to execution of the command, where the command is unable to execute if the protocol cannot be performed.
Likewise, security protections, such as security codes, may be used to prevent unauthorized commands from being utilized. However, these security codes, once broken, expose the device to unauthorized control by a server.